Hilang
by Key Sakura
Summary: Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sasuke melihat wajah kekasihnya, karena di hari berikutnya Sakura berpamitan pergi ke luar negri untuk berlibur bersama ayahnya. Namun, satu bulan lamanya Sakura tak kunjung pulang, membuat Sasuke menjadi khawatir dan cemas, ia takut jika Sakura meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Key Sakura**

 **Judul: Hilang**

 **Rating T**

 **Kategori:** **SasuSaku AU**

 **No prompt: 69**

 _Summary: S-Savers Contest:_ Banjir TomatCeri

 _Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sasuke melihat wajah kekasihnya, karena di hari berikutnya Sakura berpamitan pergi ke luar negri untuk berlibur bersama ayahnya. Namun, satu bulan lamanya Sakura tak kunjung pulang, membuat Sasuke menjadi khawatir dan cemas, ia takut jika Sakura meninggalkannya untuk selamanya._

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

 _Senin, 16 Juli 2018_

 _Pukul 07:30:00_

Ini hari pertama, Sakura masuk SMA. Gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya, sangat tenang. Bibirnya sesekali mengerucut seiring menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Helaian merah mudanya, berkibar diterpa hembusan angin pagi ini. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, karena ia mulai bersekolah lagi. Sakura sangat tidak suka suasana rumahnya, sangat hening dan sepi karena hanya ada dirinya dan papanya, kemudian bibinya (pembantu). Apalagi papa Sakura sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Sakura. Oleh karena itulah suasana sekolah yang ramai selalu Sakura rindukan.

"Sudah sampai!"

Sakura berhenti mengayuh sepeda, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Tiba-tiba...

 **Duk!**

"Auukk!!" Pekik Sakura, saat seseorang menabraknya dari arah belakang.

"Maaf ... maaf ... aku enggak sengaja," ucap seorang laki-laki yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Sakit tau!" bibir Sakura mengerucut. Tangannya mengusap bahunya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa bahumu cedera?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Ih, apaan sih! Aku baik-baik aja ko," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Yaudah, aku minta maaf. Lagian aku enggak sengaja tadi, aku buru-buru" laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Iya, aku maafin!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Kemudian laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Sasuke," ucapnya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kita kan belum kenalan. Jadi kenalkan nama aku Sasuke,"

"Sakura," Sakura sekilas menjabat tangan Sasuke dan segera mendorong sepedanya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura, yang begitu judes. Tapi itulah awal dari kisah mereka yang begitu sempurna pada awalnya.

_

 _Rabu, 10 Oktober 2018_

 _Pukul 12:45:19_

Matahari begitu terik siang ini. Peluh yang menetes dari pelipis Sakura begitu deras, sesekali ia mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Sasuke yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi terlihat sangat khawatir karena wajah Sakura yang memucat.

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura yakin.

"Saku istirahatlah! Biar Sasu yang kerjakan." Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah! Saku bisa ko,"

Begitu keras kepalanya gadis yang satu ini, menolak bantuan Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Di siang bolong begini, Sakura bekerja keras membersihkan lingkungan sekolahnya gara-gara tidak mengerjakan PR. Dan Sasuke malah ikut-ikutan dihukum gara-gara pura-pura tidak mengerjakan PR pas tahu Sakura dihukum.

Dari tadi Sasuke terus berusaha, membujuk Sakura supaya mau berhenti dan Sasuke yang menyelesaikan hukumannya. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, dan mengerjakan hukumannya sampai selesai.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga. Sasu lihat, Saku bisa ngerjainnya sendirian. Lagian Sasu ngapain sih, ikut-ikutan dihukum padahal Sasu kan ngerjain PR" ucap Sakura.

"Sasu, kan sayang sama Saku. Sasu enggak mau Saku kecapekan," jawabnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil berucap. "Lebay!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak pernah marah dengan apapun yang Sakura katakan padanya, sekalipun kata-kata itu sedikit kasar. Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura dan ia sudah berjanji akan menerima Sakura apa adanya. Ya, sekalipun dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala dan judes. Sasuke tahu itu dari sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Sasuke juga tahu, Sakura sangat mencintainya lebih dari yang ia tahu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidung Sakura. "Saku, hidung Saku mimisan!" Ujarnya.

"Mana?" Sakura menyusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. "Eh, ko mimisan?" Ucapnya. Dan detik berikutnya Sakura terjatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke segera menggendongnya ke ruang UKS. Dan Sakura langsung di tangani oleh Dokter. Sasuke mondar-mandir, sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya sering sekali mimisan wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Dia hanya kecapekan," jawabnya. "Sakura hanya perlu beristirahat jangan khawatir." Dokter itu menepuk bahu Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hnn," gumam Sasuke menganggukan kepala kemudian mengusap dahi Sakura, menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sakura?"

"Kamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu ko gitu sih, aku kan pacarnya Saku." Ucap Sasuke cemberut.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Eh, iya, Sasu pacarnya Saku" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke mengetuk dahinya dengan dua jari. "Berhentilah bercanda seperti itu. Sasu enggak rela kalau Saku ngelupain Sasu" ucapnya.

"Iya-iya," jawab Sakura tersenyum seiring menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

_

 _Senin, 5 November 2018_

 _Pukul 09:31:49_

"Kamu ngerjain PR gak?"

"Ngerjain lah,"

"Nyontek dong!"

"Enak aja. Mikir aja sendiri"

"Dasar pelit!"

"Bodo amat"

Sakura mulai komat-kamit, merutuki temannya yang pelit memberikannya contekan. Padahal hari ini pelajarannya guru Kakashi. Sakura bisa disuruh lari seratus putaran mengelilingi lapangan, kalau ketahuan tidak mengerjakan PR.

"Saku?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, Sakura langsung berbalik sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya!" Ucapnya lega.

"Saku kenapa?"

"Saku lupa ngerjain PR" ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi kekasihnya itu melupakan hal sepenting ini. Penyakit pelupa Sakura sangat parah, bahkan kadang-kadang Sakura melupakannya sebagai pacar.

Jeng ... jeng ...

Sasuke menunjukan sebuah buku di hadapan Sakura.

"Itu apa?"

"Ini buku," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, Saku tahu itu buku. Tapi maksudnya buku apa?"

"Ini isinya PR buat Sakura" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?, beneran itu buat Saku? Udah ada PR nya?"

"Hnn," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Woaahh!! Terima kasih!" Ucapnya girang kemudian memeluk Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Iya ... iya ... tapi jangan dipeluk juga dong Sasunya, kan malu." wajah Sasuke sukses memerah.

"Hehe ... iya maaf,"

Sasuke tersenyum. Betapa bahagianya melihat kekasihnya itu sangat senang seperti ini. Tapi, hal lain membuat pikiran Sasuke tak bisa tenang.

 _'Kenapa wajah Sakura semakin pucat setiap harinya?'_

_

 _Jum'at, 1 Februari 2019_

 _Pukul 13:59:30_

 **PESAN**

 ** _From: Sakura_**

 _Temui aku di atap!_

 _Jum'at, 1 Februari 2019_

 _Pukul 13:59:30_

Sasuke menerima pesan dari Sakura. Raut wajahnya kebingungan, kenapa tidak biasanya Sakura tidak mengajaknya dan hanya mengiriminya pesan. Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan bergegas menemui Sakura di atap sekolah.

Terlihat Sakura sedang duduk di atas kursi yang terbuat dari besi di balik teralis besi. Helaian rambutnya berkibar diterpa angin. Sasuke tersenyum, gadisnya selalu terlihat cantik seperti biasanya walaupun wajah cantiknya itu terlihat pucat. Kemudian Sasuke mendekat.

"Kenapa enggak dari tadi? Kan kita bisa barengan ke atapnya" Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Sakura.

"Ada kalanya kita gak harus selalu sama-sama," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Saku kok ngomong gitu sih, Saku udah gak sayang ya, sama Sasu?"

Sakura menunduk dan tertawa pelan. "Saku sayang sama Sasu, sayang banget malah" jawabnya. Dan kali ini Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Saku, wajah Saku," Sasuke terkejut.

"Saku jelek ya?"

"Enggak kok, Saku cantik, Saku wanita tercantik yang pernah Sasu kenal. Tapi wajah Saku pucat banget, Saku sakit?"

Sakura kembali menatap lurus pandangannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Oh, pucat ya? Saku sehat kok, mungkin bedaknya aja ketebelan" jawabnya.

"Bedak?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Sakura memakai bedak tebal?, yang Sasuke tahu selama ini Sakura hanya menggunakan bedak bayi. Dan itu tidak mungkin membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat.

"Sudah berapa lama kita pacaran?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kurang lebih Satu tahun," jawab Sasuke.

"Masih inget gak pertama kita ketemu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sasu masih ingat, Sasu gak bakalan bisa lupain. Waktu itu Sasu nabrak bahunya Saku, enggak sengaja. Tapi Saku marah banget sama Sasu." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Maaf ya, Saku sering ngerepotin Sasu," ucapnya.

"Ngerepotin gimana? Sasu seneng kok bisa direpotin Saku."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki Sasuke. Dia sangat baik, bahkan sedetik pun tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sikapnya yang judes dan keras kepala selama ini.

"Jangan pernah lupain Saku ya!" Ucapnya.

"Enggak bakalan lah! Sasu kan sayang banget sama Saku. Saku dari tadi ngomongnya aneh terus, Saku kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Enggak apa-apa kok," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba hidungnya kembali mimisan.

"Hidung Saku mimisan lagi" Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung Sakura.

"Umh, mimisan terus ih!" Sakura menengadah menatap langit, agar darah yang keluar dari hidungnya berhenti.

"Saku beneran sehat?"

"Sasu gak lihat? Saku sehat gini" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang kecil.

Sasuke tertawa, sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya. "Iya, Sasu percaya"

"Sasu?"

"Hnn?"

"Besok papa, ngajakin Saku liburan ke luar negri" ucap Sakura.

"Liburan? Kok mendadak?"

"Iya, kata papa, papa mau ngerjain proyek yang ada di Jerman. Sasu kan tahu, Saku udah gak punya mama. Kalau Saku ditinggal sendirian di sini nanti papa khawatir, makanya Saku ikut"

Sasuke menunduk. Dan tidak lama kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Oh, begitu, lalu gimana sama pelajaran di sekolah? Gimana sama Sasu? Nanti Sasu kangen sama Saku gimana?"

Sakura tertawa. "Saku udah ijin sama kepala sekolah, katanya Saku bisa nyusul pelajaran. Dan Sasu jangan khawatir Saku bakalan hubungin Sasu terus kok."

"Janji ya! Setiap menit, Saku harus hubungin Sasu" Sasuke mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya Saku janji!" Sakura menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Sasuke.

_

 _Kamis, 7 Februari 2019_

 _Pukul 13:00:00_

 **Triling!**

Suara ponsel Sasuke, berdering nyaring membelah keheningan ruanga kelas. Jam istirahat begini, biasanya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di atap bersama Sakura. Sudah satu minggu lamanya Sakura meninggalkan Konoha. Hari-hari Sasuke terasa sepi, tidak ada lagi yang dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR. Tidak ada lagi yang judes kepadanya. Tidak ada lagi yang selalu merepotkannya. Sasuke merindukan semua itu.

 _"Sasu!"_ Teriak Sakura jauh dari sana.

"Saku, kapan pulang? Sasu kangen."

 _"Umhh, belum tau, jangan kangen, Saku gak mau Sasu terus mikirin Saku"_

"Saku kan pacarnya Sasu, Sasu pasti bakalan terus kangen sama Saku"

 _Tit ... tit ... tit ..._

 _"Iya Saku tau, Saku cuma takut aja Saku bakalan lama di sini"_

"Itu suara apa? Kok Sasu serem dengernya"

 _"Ah, iya Saku lagi di rumah sakit nih, papa saku masuk rumah sakit kolesterolnya tinggi"_

"Oh gitu, semoga cepet sembuh"

 _"Iya Sasu, makasih ya, hiks ... Sasu udah dulu ya, hiks ... besok Saku hubungin lagi. Dadah Sasu, Saku sayang banget sama Sasu hiks ..."_

"Sasu lebih sayang sama Saku"

Dan percakapan merekapun selesai, panggilan ditutup oleh Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saku kok kedengeran kaya nangis sih?" Pikirnya.

_

 _Minggu, 3 Maret 2019_

 _Pukul 23:00:00_

 **PESAN**

 ** _From : Sakura_**

 _Sasu, Saku kangen. Kapan ya kita bakalan ketemu lagi?_

 _Minggu, 3 Maret 2019_

 _Pukul 23:00:00 pm_

 ** _To : Sakura_**

 _Cepetan pulang! Sasu juga kangen banget sama Saku._

Minggu, 3 Maret 2019

 _23:01:39 pm_

_

Lama sekali tidak ada jawaban, sampai satu minggu lamanya.

 ** _To : Sakura_**

 _Saku? Udah hampir sebulan Saku ke Jerman, Saku ko gak pulang pulang sih? Sasu kangen banget._

 _Minggu, 31 Maret 2019_

 _Pukul 12:30:59 am._

_

 ** _From : Sakura_**

 _Saku pasti pulang kok, Sasu sabar ya! Saku juga kangen banget sama Sasu._

 _Minggu, 31 Maret 2019_

 _Pukul 15:49:12 am_

 ** _To : Sakura_**

 _Saku ko balasnya lama banget, Saku sibuk ya?, kenapa telepon Sasu gak pernah Saku angkat? Sasu kangen!_

 _Minggu, 31 Maret 2019_

 _Pukul 15:50:24 am._

_

 _Senin, 15 April 2019_

 _Pukul 08:44:56 am._

Sangat lama ... lama ... sekali Sakura tidak membalas pesan Sasuke. Sasuke kebingungan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak menjawab teleponnya? Pesan pun, Sakura sangat lama membalasnya.

 _'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar area. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan!'_

"Halo, Saku, Saku, Sasu kangen, Saku kemana aja sih? Udah dua minggu Saku gak hubungin Sasu, apa papanya Saku sakit lagi ya?, kalau Saku denger pesan dari Sasu tolong balas ya!"

Sasuke meninggalkan pesan suara untuk Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar sangat merasa kehilangan, karena pacarnya itu tidak memberi kabar selama dua minggu lamanya. Sebenarnya Sakura pergi berlibur atau, pindah sekolah? Kenapa lama sekali?.

Dan akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mendengar desas-desus kalau Sakura sudah pulang dari Jerman.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung pergi mengunjungi rumah Sakura untuk memastikannya.

"Selamat siang, ada keperluan apa mas?" Tanya seorang pembantu yang keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Bi, Sakuranya ada?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, Non Sakura belum pulang dari Jerman mas, mas ini temannya Non Sakura ya?"

"Iya Bi, Bibi jangan bohong sama aku. Aku tau ko Sakura udah pulang dari Jerman"

"Tapi mas," belum sempat Bibi itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Sakura sambil teriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SASUKE TAU, SAKURA ADA DI RUMAH KAN? SASU CUMA MAU KETEMU SAKU, KALAU SAKU GAK MAU KETEMU LAGI SAMA SASU TOLONG SEKALI AJA TEMUIN SASU DAN KASIH ALASAN KENAPA SAKU GAK MAU TEMUIN SASU. SAKU! SAKURAAA!"

"Mas, tolong! Tolong jangan teriak teriak. Nanti Bapak marah sama Bibi," pembantu itu mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sasuke namun, Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap berteriak memanggil-manggil Sakura. "Mas, kalau mas masih berteriak-teriak seperti ini, saya akan panggil satpam nanti!" Peringatan si Bibi.

"Sekali aja Bi, aku mau ketemu Sakura," Sasuke memelas.

"Tapi,"

Tiba-tiba Kizashi, selaku Ayah Sakura pun datang.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Teriaknya sambil menghampiri Sasuke dan pembantunya.

"Ini Pak, mas-nya mau ketemu Non Sakura" ucap si Bibi.

Kizashi menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kamu, Sasuke?" Tanya nya.

"Iya Om," jawabnya.

"Bibi boleh pergi, pemuda ini biar aku yang tangani" ucap Kizashi.

"Baik Pak," Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tau apa tujuanmu kemari," ucap Kizashi.

"Saya mau ketemu Sakura Om,"

"Iya, Om tau, Sakura sering menceritakanmu saat di Jerman" ucapnya. Kizashi mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan ke taman di belakang rumahnya.

"Sekarang Sakura di mana Om?"

"Sakura ... " Kizashi menggantung ucapannya.

"Om?"

"Ayo! lebih baik kamu ikut Om aja" ucap Kizashi sambil melangkah pergi mendekati mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana Om?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sudah, kamu ikut aja!" perintah Kizashi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Ayah kekasihnya itu.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terdiam, ia sangat bingung, kemana Kizashi akan membawanya? padahalakan tujuannya datang ke rumah Sakura, untuk ketemu sama Sakura. Bukannya diajak jalan-jalan sama calon mertua.

"Sudah lama kamu kenal sama Sakura?" tiba-tiba Kizashi memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Eh? sudah Om, tepatnya saat pertamakali Sakura masuk SMA" jawab Sasuke.

"Lama juga ya, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Sakura selama ini" ucap Kizashi, masih sambil menyetir mobil.

"Dengan senang hati Om," jawab Sasuke.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Kizashi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Ini membuat Sasuke semakin kebingungan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengikuti langkah Kizashi memasuki rumah sakit itu, menelusuri setiap lorongnya, dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan memiliki nomor 234.

"Om, mau apa sebenarnya kita ke sini?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan maksud ayah Sakura ini.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Sakura?" tanya Kizashi.

"Iya, tapi ..." Sasuke terdiam, dan kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _"Saku, hidung Saku mimisan!"_

 _"Eh, ko mimisan?"_

 _"Hidung Saku mimisan lagi"_

 _"Umh, mimisan terus ih!"_

 _"Saku beneran sehat?"_

 _"Sasu gak lihat? Saku sehat gini"_

 _"Itu suara apa? Kok Sasu serem dengernya"_

 _"Ah, iya Saku lagi di rumah sakit nih, papa saku masuk rumah sakit kolesterolnya tinggi"_

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna setelah ia mencerna setiap kejadian yang selama ini menimpa Sakura.

"S-Sakura? j-jadi S-Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Kizashi sambil terbata-bata mengucapkan nama Sakura.

Kizashi mengangguk dan membuka pitu ruangan itu. Kepala Sasuke menoleh kedalam ruangan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke langsung berlari memasuki ruangan itu, menghampiri seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah di sana.

"S-sakura? Sakura?" Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengecupnya sambil menangis.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" ucapnya pilu, di sela tangisnya.

"Sakura sering menceritakanmu pada Om," Kizashi menggantung ucapannya diiringi dentuman suara alat yang terpasang di ruangan itu.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," Kemudian Kizashi mendekat ke samping Sasuke dan membelai rambut putrinya.

"Selama ini Sakura mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, Sakura berjuang untuk tetap hidup hanya karena mu Sasuke, dia sangat mencintaimu. Satu bulan lalu, Sakura pergi ke Jerman hanya untuk pengobatan, berharap kanker yang bersarang di kepalanya sembuh tapi, semuanya sia-sia dan Sakura meminta untuk di rawat di rumah sakit Konoha kembali. Dia bilang, dia ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" ucap Kizashi tersenyum pahit.

Sasuke menangis semakin menjadi. Semua yang diceritakan Kizashi membuat hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Sasuke tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Sakura secepat ini. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai, Sasuke rela jika harus menggantikan posisi Sakura saat ini. Asalkan gadisnya itu dapat kembali bangun, tersenyum bahagia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Saku gak bilang kalau Saku sakit. Mungkin kalau Saku bilang, Sasu bisa lebih menjaga Saku selama ini"

Sasuke semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin, tetesan air matanya membasahi telapak tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Terima kasih karena selama ini kamu sudah menjaga Sakura dengan baik" Kizashi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Tiba ... tiba ...

"Ng-" terdengar lenguhan pelan dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke langsung memengang pipinya sangat lembut.

"S-Sasu?" ucapnya lemah.

"Sasu di sini," jawabnya masih terisak.

"M-maafin Saku, Saku gak mau Sasu khawatir" ucapnya sangat pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Enggak apa-apa, asal Saku cepet sembuh!" ucap Sasuke, seraya menempelkan telapak tangan Sakura ke pipinya.

"Saku enggak kuat lagi, Sasu jangan nangis! Saku akan selalu ada buat Sasu, di sini" ucapnya sambil menyentuh dada Sasuke.

"Enggak! enggak! Saku gak boleh ngomong gitu, pokonya Saku harus sembuh!" Sasuke semakin tak tahan menahan tangisnya karena kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan menyayat hatinya.

Sakura tersenyum, dan kembali menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Terimakasih!" ucapnya.

 ** _Tiiiitttt...!!_**

Tangan Sakura terjatuh lemas, matanya tertutup, dan detak jantungnya tidak terdengar lagi.

"SAKURAAA!!" teriak Sasuke. "Sakura! Sakura bangun! jangan tinggalin Sasu sendirian, Saku bangun! hiks..." Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura, kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis sesegukan.

Hatinya benar-benar hancur, separuh napasnya pergi, seakan-akan detak jantungnya ikut berhenti saat itu juga. Dan semuanya berakhir! Kisah mereka yang sering dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR, kisah seorang gadis merah muda yang judes dan keras kepala, semuanya selesai. Tidak akan ada lagi kisah SasuSaku di sekolah itu.

_

 _"Kenapa enggak dari tadi? Kan kita bisa barengan ke atapnya"_

 _"Ada kalanya kita gak harus selalu sama-sama,"_

Sakura benar! ada kalanya kita gak harus sama-sama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Ketika ajal yang bertakhta, dan tidak ada satu dindingpun yang mampu menghalangi itu, kita harus siap, harus siap kehilangan, setiap kenangan indah yang pernah kita lalui bersama-sama dengan orang yang kita cintai.

_

 _Senin, 22 April 2019_

 _Pukul 13:00:56_

Di atap sekolah, Sasuke duduk sendirian menatap langit, yang begitu cerah. Tangannya menggenggam pulpen, menggoreskan tinta hitam, merangkai setiap kata untuk Sakura yang sudah ada jauh di sana.

 _"Saku sayang,_ _Sasu kangen banget sama Saku. Saku baik-baik aja kan? Sasu gak akan pernah ngelupain Saku. Saku satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat Sasu bahagia, dengan setiap tingkahnya. Saku, tunggu Sasu di surga"_

Sasuke menggulung kertas kecil dengan pesan yang ia tulis untuk Sakura. Kemudian ia mengikatkannya pada sebuah balon gas berwarna merah muda, dan melepasnya hingga terbang jauh ke angkasa. Berharap surat yang ia tulis dapat sampai kepada Sakura, cinta pertamanya.

"Teme! ayo, bel sudah berbunyi"

"Iya Dobe, tunggu aku!"

Sasuke segera meraih tasnya dan berlari menghampiri Naruto, yang kini menjadi sahabat barunya.

Dan Sakura, benar-benar menghilang dari kehiupannya, untuk selamanya.

END

 _[Didedikasikan untuk event BTC]_

 _AN:_

 _Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi key mau bilang ini alurnya kecepetan. Karena Key lagi sakit dan ngejar deel juga. tapi gak papa, semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan rieviews._

 _Key tau nulis itu gak boleh sembarangan karena ada aturannya juga. Kaya Ebi, Diksi, plot, tema Dll._

 _Tapi, namanya juga belajar pasti ada salahnya. Dan fanfiksi ini dibuat semata-mata untuk berpartisipasi dan meramaikan event BTC 2018._

 _yeeeee... pokonya event nya semoga sukses dan lancar sampai akhir Amin._

 _-Key Sakura-_


End file.
